Dyskusja:Historia
Witam! Na stronie: http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index&func=his Jest bardzo szczegółowo opisana historia wiedźmina. Czy mogę dać ją zamiast obecnej? Zawiera więcej informacji i jest dokładniejsza niż obecna. ~>Foltest<~ 18:08, cze 3, 2011 (UTC) Szanowni Państwo! Edytujących ten artykuł bardzo proszę o''' nie zmienianie dat umieszczonych w nim na podstawie prozy A. Sapkowskiego.' Rozumiem podniecenie młodych ludzi, wywołane wejściem na rynek drugiej części kultowej już gry, niemniej jednak nie możemy zmieniać, stworzonej (przez cieszącego się szacunkiem i popularnością) twórcę, historii świata przedstawionego, tylko dlatego, że ''"w grze Wiedźmin 2..." Drodzy państwo, gra nie jest wyrocznią. A nawet zawiera błędy! Dlatego napiszę to raz i proszę o uważny odbiór. W pierwszej części gry Wiedźmin, mianowicie w prologu, zamieszczono informację, iż akcja owej gry toczy się pięć lat po zakończeniu Wielkich Wojen. Z prozy A. Sapkowskiego wynika, iż wojny zakończyły się w roku'' 1268. (Pokój Cintryjski) Jak więc nietrudno policzyć mamy rok '1273. W grze zaś błędnie podano rok 1270. Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam Wilczyca 09:17, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Błąd - rok pokoju cintryjskiego Przeczytałem dopiero co całą sagę. W książkach nie ma żadnej informacji na temat tego, że pokóc cintryjski został zawarty w roku 1268. W "Pani Jeziora" jest informacja, że pokój został zawarty w roku bitwy pod Brenną, a przebieg akcji książki wyraźnie wskazuje, że bitwa pod Brenną miała miejsce w roku następującym po roku wybuchu II wojny z Nilfgaardem! Skąd ten durny błąd? Twórcy gry "Wiedźmin" wcale się nie pomylili. Mateusz Bartosik 01:13, wrz 29, 2011 (UTC) To nie twórcy ,a AS się pomylił.Podaj źródło. Wg wróżby Iticośtam wielkie wojny trwały do 1268 Idaret 14:51, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) Źródła - data zakończenia Wielkiej Wojny Prawda, na 275 stronie w "Chrzcie Ognia" jest wzmianka o tym, że Wojny Północne trwały do 1268 roku. Zwróćcie jednak uwagę, jak łatwo pomylić się przy wpisywaniu cyfr! O wiele pewniejsze są daty zapisane słownie. Niżej cytat, który jest sprzeczny z informacjami z 'ChO': "- ... Dolna Marchia od wieków należy do Kaedwen... - Górne Aedirn - odezwał się znowu Dijkstra - należy do Kaedwen od ubiegłego lata. Dokładniej, od dwudziestego czwartego lipca ubiegłego roku. Od chwili, gdy wkroczył tam kaedweński korpus okupacyjny." "Pani Jeziora", rozdział 10, str. 404. Rozmowa Henselta z Dijkstrą podczas pertraktacji pokojowych w cintryjskim burgu. Jeżeli przyjąć za datę początku wojny rok 1264, co do czego niemal wszyscy są pewni, datą zakończenia wojny oraz podpisania pokoju jest rok 1265 (pertraktacje nie mogły trwać 3 lata, o czym niżej)! "- Waszmościowie - zaryzykował kolejne mało dyskretne pytanie Boreas Mun - od dawna na szlaku? Tu, na Pustkowiach? Dawnoż to, ośmielę się zapytać, zostawiliście za sobą Bramę Solveigi? - Dawno, niedawno - powiedział pielgrzym - rzecz to względna. Przeszedłem Solveigę drugiego dnia po wrześniowej pełni. - Ja zaś - rzekł elf - szóstego dnia. - Ha - kontynuował Boreas Mun, zachęcony reakcją. - Dziw, żeśmy się już tam nie zeszli, bom i ja tamtędy wówczas szedł, a właściwie jechał, bom wówczas jeszcze konia miał. Zamilkł, odpędzając niemiłe myśli i wspomnienia wiążące się z koniem i jego utratą. Pewien był, że i jego towarzysze z przypadku musieli mieć podobne przygody. Wędrując cały czas piechotą, nigdy nie dogoniliby go tu, pod Elskerdeg. - Wnoszę zatem - podjął - że ruszyli waszmościowie w drogę już po wojnie, po zawarciu pokoju cintryjskiego. Nic mi, rzecz jasna, do tego, ale ośmielę się suponować, że nie spodobał się waszmościom porządek i obraz świata stworzony i ustalony w Cintrze." "Pani Jeziora", r. 10, str. 398-399. Rozmowa Dijkstry, Faoiltiarny i Muna podczas ucieczki w dzikie strony świata. Widać wyraźnie, że wiosenne rozmowy pokojowe mogły skończyć się na tyle wcześnie, by postacie dotarły we wrześniu na Bramę Solveigi daleko na wschodzie. Autor kalendarza z Companionu strony http://sapkowski.pl pisze: "wcale nie jest powiedziane, że Rok Wielkiej Wojny, w którym dzieją się "Czas pogardy", "Chrzest ognia" i "Wieża jaskółki" rzeczywiście jest rokiem 1264. Raczej jest późniejszy, ale nie mam pojęcia o ile." Podejrzewam, że Sapek albo pomylił się, wpisując cyfrę w dacie zakończenia wojny w 'ChO' (ósemka jest tuż nad piątką na klawiaturze numerycznej), albo Wielka Wojna wybuchła w roku 1267! Obie opcje sa prawdopodobne, jednak zmiana jednej daty (1268 na 1265) jest prostsza niż przestawianie sporej części kalendarza (wszystkie wydarzenia z roku 1264 miałyby miejsce w roku 1267). Mateusz Bartosik 17:15, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) Jeżeli nikt nie wykaże, że jest inaczej, niż napisałem wyżej, należy zmienić daty w kalendarium. Zachęcam do dyskusji. Mateusz Bartosik 01:25, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Jestem, za dodatkowo mam kalendarium z komiksu racja stanu,które potwierdza twoją teorię. Więc 1265 pokój cintryjski,pogrom rivski a w 1268 zakończenie działań wojennych? Odp. No dobra, ale Itlina przepowiedziała: '''Wojny Północne (1239-1268). Więc saga skończyła się kila dni/miesięcy później! FOLTEST55 15:16, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) Foltest jesteś tępy. Bartosik pisze ,że o wydarzeniach,które wykluczają możliwość tej daty zakończenia wojny. A rękopis znalezony w smoczej jaskini to(książka) kompendium wiedzy fantasy. Można kupić np. w Empiku. Idaret 07:03, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Słuchaj no koleś, nie podskakuj mi tu i nie uważaj się za nie wiadomo kogo! Nie pozwolę jeździć po sobie takiemu chamowi jak ty!! Z powazaniem FOLTEST55 08:17, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Bez kłótni proszę. A tak swoją drogą, kto usuwa moje posty? Nie odpowiedziano na moje pytanie. Doskonale wiemy, co jest napisane o Wojnach Północnych. Nie odpowiedziano jednak absolutnie nic na argument, iż Sapek mógł się pomylić, wpisując tę jedną cyfrę w dacie, bądź też całe kalendarium jest źle wyliczone (wszak nigdzie w sadze nie ma daty rocznej) i II wojna z Nilfgaardem zaczęła się w 1267 roku! Nie ma innej opcji niż te dwie, bo wojna na 90% nie trwała dłużej niż rok! Za tym przemawia dialog, który zacytowałem. Nie na też sensu twierdzenie, że narady pokojowe w Cintrze odbyły się w roku 1265, a działania wojenne trwały mimo to do 1268. Chyba, że Sapek zrobił nas w jajo, podając kłamiące źródło. Tylko po co miałby to robić? Mateusz Bartosik 18:47, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Zlodowacenie Jak to zlodowacenie miało miejsce ok 3000 roku? Nimue powiedziała ze "Mamy jeszcze 3 000 lat" ale nie wiemy w którym roku dzieje sie akcja z Condwiramurs i Nimue. Może się dziać np. 1590 + 3000 lat = 4590! Więc raczej jest to do usunięcia. FOLTEST55 13:40, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Słuszna uwaga. Możesz to spokojnie usunąć bądź ustawić mniej konkretną datę. Mateusz Bartosik 12:45, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Nie usunąłem, poprawiłem bo to dość wazna informacja :P FOLTEST55 13:40, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Tylko teraz przydałaby się jakaś wzmianka o Nimue, bo punkt odniesienia jest zawieszony w próżni. ;) Gdzieś była chyba kiedyś data jej narodzin, czy mi się zdaje? Mateusz Bartosik 20:01, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Raczej ci się zdaje... ja nie pamiętam o czymś takim. Była tylko wzmianka o niej w "Chrzcie ognia" jako mała dziewczynka ;). Ale nawet w tedy nie mamy roku. Jedno jest pewne już w tedy Pogwizd opowiadał m.i.n o Bitwie pod Brenną Jarudze itp. :P FOLTEST55 16:01, paź 28, 2011 (UTC) Jakie zlodowacenie? Przecież Nilfgaard będzie wywoływał swoim rozrostem gospodarczym globalne ocieplenie ;) A na serio, to w "Chrzcie" była zmianka, że Pogwizd opowiadał około sto lat po Sadze. SMiki55 19:50, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) A no tak! Było faktycznie :) FOLTEST55 20:01, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Daty w Wiedźminie 2: Zabójcach Królów W intro Wiedźmina 2 podany jest rok 1271, a Vernon po przesłuchaniu mówi, że Pogrom Rivijski był w 1268 roku i w dodatku mówi, że to było pięć lat temu! Zauważyliście? ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Na pewno było powiedziane, że jest rok 1271? Zarówno w pierwszej, jak i drugiej części jest lato, a minęły niby 3 miesiące... ;p Poza tym problem wynika z błędów w kalendarium opisanych przeze mnie nieco wyżej. Albo Sapkowski pomylił się, wpisując datę zakończenia wojny (cyfrę łatwo pomylić), albo fani, spisując kalendarium, rąbnęli się kompletnie z datą rozpoczęcia wojny (co zmienia też wieeele innych dat w kalendarium). Co za tym idzie, w grze również pojawiają się takie nieścisłości. Jeżeli przyjąć za datę rozpoczęcia wojny rok 1264, to pogrom był w 1265. Jeżeli wojna zaczęła się w 1267, to pogrom rzeczywiście miał miejsce w 1268 roku. Innymi słowy: jeżeli gra podaje rok 1268 jako moment śmierci Geralta, a jednocześnie utrzymuje, że wojna skończyła się w 1265, to tym samym Biały Wilk musiałby spędzić mniej więcej 3 lata w Nilfgaardzie (od wyprawy z Toussaint do warowni Stygga i z powrotem) co nie ma głębszego sensu (brak takich poszlakk w sadze). Tak, to błąd. ;) Nie tlyko twórców gry, ale i wielu ludzi przed nimi. Mateusz Bartosik 17:25, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Powinniśmy napisać do Sapka albo do REDów xD FOLTEST55 17:23, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Życzę powodzenia! ;p Sapek nie podał nigdzie kontaktu do siebie (musiałbyś się kontaktować poprzez licencjobiorców, np. wydawnictwa SuperNOWA lub MAG, bądź też REDów), a twórcy gry są w takiej samej sytuacji jak my. ;) Mateusz Bartosik 17:26, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Racja... Mieszka w Łodzi :) (chyba). No to będziemy się dwoić i troić jak to było na prawdę... FOLTEST55 18:16, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Jest na to dowód: W intro jest tak: Minęło sześć lat od dnia, w którym zjednoczone królestwa pokonały wojska Nilfgaardu w walnej bitwie pod Brenną. Całą Północ nękają głód i zaraza. Elfy i krasnoludy żyją w gettach. Coraz więcej nieludzi ucieka w lasy, by dołączyć do oddziałów Scoia'tael. W Temerii nieznany skrytobójca próbuje zamordować króla Foltesta. Ginie z rąk najemnego łowcy potworów - Geralta z Rivii. Temeria, rok 1271.